The Life Of A Rebel Naruto Style!
by LunaTitsunaki
Summary: What happens when Good Saku meets Bad ino? When Popular Saku Meets Bad ino? The Fire has only began it still gots a lot 2 go! Good and Bad r crashing Who will win? Ino Sasuke sakura naruto hinata and sai r hear to loose it all 2 win it all! InoxSasu
1. Chapter 1

k

"Come out Ino" a frustrating mother stood from her big nice black car holding passenger seat open for her stubborn daughter "damn it" Ino mutter as she hoped out the car. She was wearing a pink taint top, a black unzipped jacket, long jeans, flip flops, and had nice red high lights on her loose blond hair. "Oy, just now you had to put on those ugly high lights on your hair it's not a good image for a college" Ino´s mother warned "well guess what I. Don't. Care. And if the principal doesn't accept me I leave happily" Ino said taking a sip from her redbull. "Oh please Ino make a change for the first time in your life do something you don't want to do" Ino´s mom begged "Yeah and look what I have to do, Please mom this looks like a kinder, look at all the babies" Ino said signaling the students outside "but…. There your age" Ino´s mom said focusing at Ino "mmm, physically not mentally" she said "Ino it's only a few years now behave" Ino´s mom warned "I'm going to miss you" Ino´s mom said softening "Mmmm, Mom!" Ino said getting serious "Why don't you just light me up, your not planning on hugging me in front of everyone" Ino said "but hone-…" "Mom don't do drama!" Ino said shrugging "No one is going to separate us" Ino made it clear.

"Did you see the new girl?" Sakura asked she was wearing a nice pink dress, she was looking at Ino from the distance "She looks like the type that wakes up and grabs the first thing that she sees" Sakura said to Tamari who had a green sweat shirt and sweat pants. "The horror" Tamari said "I'll fix it" Sakura said "But this sure is a complicated mission" Tamari said "No, no, no, no" Sakura said "There is nothing I can't fix" Sakura assured her "Watch" She said as she walked towers Ino and her mom with Tamari behind her "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and you" Sakura greeted Ino holding her hand out, Ino ignored it "Hi I'm Rieka Yamanaka and this is my daughter Ino" Rieka introduced her daughter, Ino " Say hi to these girls Ino" Rieka said "Hi" Ino said with a smile (CoughFakeCough) "Hi Sakura said with a half smile, Tamari just stood there "Well, stay chatting with this girls I have to see the principal, excuse me" Rieka excused herself "Bye" Sakura and Tamari said "Hey don't take this personal but I don't think your mom likes you, I mean look at the close she buys you, but don't worry I'm an expert on these things" Sakura said as our blond laughed and nodded We make a fire and burn all the ugly close you brought and I can let you barrow new close I brought" Sakura finished off excited "yeah but first we should take her to a beauty salon for a change of look" Tamari put in "Oh, well, that too" Ino frowned "I don't think as much as you guys need a change of brain" Ino said as she dumped her cold redbull on Tamari's breast "What's wrong with you stupid?" Tamari yelled, everyone that saw it started laughing "What got into you!?" Sakura demanded "Oops it was the closes thing to trash gross and smelly" Ino said signaling with her hands that it smelled "You're a bitch!!" Tamari yelled holding the red bull "Yeah you cant do that o my friend!" Sakura cried out "Calm down princes" Ino said as she snatched the redbull away from Tamari "There's some for you too" Ino said then poured the green liquid on Sakura´s hair "AHHHHHH STOP!!!" Sakura shrieked going backwards, Ino stopped "WTF is wrong with you!" Sakura kept screaming "Well loved to stay but gatta go" Ino said signaling kisses with her hands, and left a pissed off Tamari and a screaming Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is ch. 2 "The Bet" Hope you like it!!

* * *

"So this is the new school heh" Ino said out loud to herself, she was looking for her room "312 were the fuck are you at" Ino cursed under her breath "Finally!" She whispered when she found it, she opened it half way and "LOOK OUT!!" Ino turned "What the..." "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ino and a certain blonde yelled as the blond boy took her away backwards. Ino fell first then the spiky hair blond, he was on her. From the distance she could hear laughter.

"Think that was too much for you, loser." Ino looked to see who was talking it was a raven hair hotty, he was holding a skateboard. Ino notice the whiskered blond was still on her "Um…excuse you but can you get the FUCK off of me" Ino said making her yell at the word fuck. "SORRY!!" The spiky hair exclaimed as he got off of her. "Naruto you are such a looser" raven hair said "SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled getting ready to bounce on hem. "Your Ino right?" Ino turned She saw a boy with blank eyes and long black hair. "Yup that's me" Ino responded getting up. "The hog lady!?" Sasuke exclaimed laughing, Ino´s ears twitched what did you say!?" "I said..." Sasuke was interrupted by "You should apologize too Sakura and Temari" The same person said again. Ino was about to reply a mean "HELL NO!!" When a idea came to her "Tell you what" Ino began "If Sasuke can skateboard down these stairs with out falling I'll do it but if he can't then…." She never finished her story for Naruto did "Have to admit that I'm the best will going around campus in a thong!!" "Yeah, what he said" Ino agreed "WHAT!!?" Sasuke was taking back sweat drops were seen on hem. Neji smirked "You're not planning on doing it right?" Neji said he didn't like the idea of seeing his friend with a thong going around campus. Sasuke shook his head to get the images of kid laughing and said "Deal" Ino smirked 'Perfect' Ino happily thought.

* * *

Sorry if it was short!! Anyways think he´ll make it!!?? 


End file.
